The use of carpet within motor vehicles is known. In most instances, a motor vehicle will have an interior floor with carpet covering at least a portion of the floor in order to provide an aesthetically pleasing interior compartment for a user of the motor vehicle, reduce road noise during operation of the vehicle, and the like.
In some instances, a motor vehicle can have a modular carpet system in which individual floor portions, such as a driver's side floorboard, a front passenger's side floorboard, a rear passenger's floorboard, etc., are covered with individual modular carpet systems. Such a modular carpet system can have a general shape similar to a rectangular shaped pan except for contours that complement and/or match contours that are present on the vehicle floorboard portion.
The use of such modular carpet systems affords for easy installation of the modular units within various areas of the motor vehicle. However, as heretofor modular carpet system experiences aging, wear, and ordinary use, it can start to lose at least a portion of its contoured shape. In addition, upon losing at least a portion of its contoured shape, a modular carpet unit can appear to be old, worn out, and/or not be aesthetically pleasing to the eye of a user of the vehicle. Therefore, a modular carpet unit or system that affords for extended life and use of the unit without loss of shape would be desirable.